


When I Was Young

by nibblechops



Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Identity Issues, One Shot, mentions of winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibblechops/pseuds/nibblechops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But who is Natasha Romanov?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Was Young

When I was young I dreamt of me as a princess in a beautiful castle that was guarded by a dragon. I dreamt of being rescued by a handsome prince who wore polished silver armor. I dreamt that he whisked me away to a magical land where I ruled by his side, happily ever after. 

When I was young I thought that I dreamed of me as a princess living in a beautiful castle that was guarded by a dragon. I thought I dreamt of being rescued by a handsome prince who wore polished silver armor. I thought that I dreamt that he had whisked me away to a magical land where I ruled by his side, happily ever after. 

When I was young I was experimented on, they tampered with my memories. I am a ballerina, I have parents and I have and warm and welcoming home. I am an asset, I have nobody but I have the red rooms. 

I am now old and my mind is ripping itself to shreds. I believe myself to be a ballerina, but when I look at my perfectly formed feet and question why they are not deformed my head hurts. I think about who I was before Ivan and the contents of my stomach reappear. 

My childhood was formed on secrets and lies. I remember faces but not names. I see scars but cannot connect where I got them from. I remember an American soldier but then a ghost. I have spent decades searching for myself but one question still remains. 

Who am I?


End file.
